


Simplicity

by Intheshadows9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Library, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheshadows9/pseuds/Intheshadows9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is sitting in a library studying for a very important test. A certain brunet boy across the building kept drawing his attention away. Building enough nerves to talk to the boy, he invites him out for coffee... Contains no SNK spoilers or smut. Will contain adult language so don't freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just keep this thing PG K? I don't want to scar the kids who surf this site... These two deserve a happy ending and not whatever shit Hajime has planned for them. Enjoy!

Jean's POV 

Studying for this stupid chemistry test has my nerves swimming laps around in their little pool of brain matter which has been turned to mush. I never signed up for this shit, but because my father wants me to take over the family business, but I mean I have a choice right? He can't control me. Right? He isn't scary, it's my fast talking French mother who freaks me out. She is able to strike fear into the hearts of any strong man just with a glance. 

"Frick! Concentrate dummy!" I whisper to myself, hoping it be encouragement enough. I heard the door open to the library and I peered over and the first thing that I saw was the red hat covering his head of hair which I assumed to be a dark chestnut or something. He glanced over and I smiled quickly looking away afterwards to avoid him looking at my presently red face. He walked by, book in hand. Upon a closer look, I noticed the ridiculous amount of freckles covering his face. He sat smiling as he started to read his book which I noticed was called: The Fault in Our Stars. Seeing as I don't read much, I have no idea what the book is about, but the look on his face while he was reading it was priceless. His facial expressions changed as fast as the weather in Saskatchewan ( **A.n.** often and a lot!!).

_Damnit! get back to studying! you need this good mark to pass!_ I just couldn't help but watch the freckled boy react with the book. After a couple hours of reading he broke down. He set down the book and he started crying. I didn't understand why, it was just a book after all. I decided the best thing for me to do would be to go over there and talk to him and try to comfort him.  


"Hey are you alright?"  


"Y-yyeah I-II think ssso" he said between sniffles, "I-It's jjust that this book is sso sad."  


"I guess I wouldn't know. I don't exactly read." He stopped sniffling and glared at me.  


"How do you live without a little excitement. Books are like little havens for the imagination."  


"I find excitement through other things." I tried to cover up my lies, "My name is Jean by the way."  


"Marco. Nice to meet you. I think you should read that book sometime..." I scrambled desperately to change the subject.  


"So, do you want to hang out or something?" That was literally the best I could come up with at the time.  


"Sure, we could go get coffee or something if you would like" for some reason, his face flushed a little red.  


"That sounds good"  


"There is a nice little shop around the corner that we could go" He suggested nicely and I just agreed to whatever he would say just to see his smiling face once more.  


We made our way over to the coffee shop after I gathered all of my study notes, both untouched and not. It was chillier than I expected it to be in March. We matched step and walked a little closer together than normal. My open hand brushed against his and we shot apart faster than you would have imagined. I assumed that his face was just as bright a shade of red as mine was.  


We each ordered our own drinks and sat down at one of those tables made for two people in the café and chatted about everything and anything. Then I made the rookie mistake of spilling my coffee not just on the table no, it splashed in such a way that it was a miracle that the brunet sitting across from me hardly got splashed. However, the amount that did left me feeling guilty as fuck.  


"Shit! I am so sorry about that! What can I do to repay you for that jacket?"  


"No worries! It's not the first time this jacket had drank coffee!" He grabbed my shoulder as he stood up to take off that same jacket. "You don't need to repay me. Making friends is payment enough."  


"Well, there has to be at least something that I can do for you." I insisted, stubborn in my ways. Instead of vocalizing what he wanted, he leaned his head in towards mine and brushed his lips against my cheek. Surprised, I leaned away. 

"I think that we should wait until we are outside and then we can." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside abandoning our drinks at the table in the coffee shop. We slipped into the what I previously thought to be non-existent park across the street. We sat ourselves down on the closest secluded park bench and huddled close together. We laced fingers and pressed our foreheads together so our lips just couldn't quite touch. I longed for the touch of his lips against mine. I ran my hand along the side of his face and bridged the gap in between our lips. Everything around us melted away until all that was left was me, Marco and the park bench which we were sitting on. We pulled apart only to gasp for air and returned to our previous state.  


"I know that I may have just met you, but this may sound very cliché but-" I started before the freckled brunets lips cut me off.  


"Fire away." He smiled, his head resting against my shoulder.  


"Fine I love you"  


"I love you too." He kissed me again and pulling me up by the hands whilst kissing. We broke apart and spent the rest of the evening wandering the park being absolutely smitten, through the pure simplicity that we call love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end is fucked up. I am making this late at night and the formatting on here isn't always the greatest.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at www.thesonoftheshadows.tumblr.com ! or on Twitter @imtheshadows942 !


End file.
